


Not What I Expected

by yeseverhopeful



Category: The 100
Genre: 4.09, F/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseverhopeful/pseuds/yeseverhopeful





	Not What I Expected

Abby coughed and gasped. “Marcus?” As the door of the cell in which they had been flung into shut with a bang.  
“Abby,” he responded wearily at once at the sound of her voice and struggling with some difficulty to his knees, his hands still bound behind his back. “Abby, are you alright?” He asked gently. Abby scooched over to him and leaning her head against his shoulder, their backs to the cell wall.

“I think so, nothings broken,” she replied softly, turning her head up to his face in the dim light. “You look like hell, Marcus,” she said sympathetically.  
Kissing her with a tenderness that Abby hadn’t felt in such a long time that a tear trembled in her eyes. “I’ll live,” he murmured. “Hopefully..” he added knowing the situation was dire and the only hope of gaining access to the bunker was a duel to the death between all parties of grounder and skaikru.

“This is becoming familiar, ” he muttered squirming a little and trying to gain a better comfortable seat which wasn’t easy with being bound and Abby had to choke back a laugh at how right he was. How many times already had they found themselves in this cell? “Do you think this might be our second home?” She asked in a vain attempt to put humor in it. Marcus only answered her with a look that it wasn’t really the best time for jokes.

“I’ve missed you so much, Marcus.” Abby said gazing into his brown eyes. Studying him as if to memorize everything she could and Marcus longed to hold her in his arms. “I’m sorry it had to be like this,” he replied sadly allowing their foreheads to rest against each other. The only parts their bodies could allow them to touch.  
“I know,” Abby sniffed audibly. “It’s not what I pictured at all, dearest.”

“I love you, Abby.” Marcus said looking at her with steadied devoted gaze. “Whatever happens, you and me, we’re in this together.”

Abby’s feelings were too much for words, she could only bestow on him her most tenderest look in answer to his confession.


End file.
